Death Note
by xkatatthediscox
Summary: It's a Harry PotterDeath Note crossover. Read it, you may like it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently got all intimate with the Death Note-verse, and my friend and I were talking about what Harry would do if he encountered a Death Note. I'm taking this story slow, as there are many things with the wizarding world that cancel out things from Death Note. Such as, Harry can't just write down Tom Marvolo Riddle because Voldie dearest has his Horcruxes.

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters. I own Tazarra, but not her background...that belongs to the awesome Death Note universe. Reviews are loved as always!

* * *

Tazarra sat at a long, wooden table strumming her fingers against it with impatience. Her foot shook in time with the tapping noise, and her gaze darted about the room anxiously.

"I can't believe I dropped it; I didn't want to be like the others. The human world is not something I enjoy toying with," she said with a great sigh.

She slammed her closed fists onto the table, "Curse my own stupidity!"

She stood to her feet and began ripping curtains from the walls. She shredded paintings with her long clawed hands, and growled in frustration. She tugged the trophies down and threw them into the glass cabinet doors. She loved the sound of shattering glass, but it did nothing to alleviate her frustration.

-x-

Harry slammed his head against the library table roughly, "I'm never going to find anything useful, Hermione."

"Nonsense, Harry, we just need to look harder," she replied curtly.

"Harry's right, Hermione, we've been looking for ages," Ron whined and rested his head on her shoulder.

Harry smirked as he heard the sigh of defeat escape Hermione; he knew she was going to call a lunch break. She slammed the thick book she was reading shut and stood up.

"Well, let's go eat and clear our heads a bit," she turned and left.

"I'm right behind you, Hermione!" Ron said and followed her out of the room.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione called.

"I'll be there in a second!"

Harry threw the book he had been reading in his done pile and cursed loudly as it fell over. He grumbled and stacked the books back up, but stopped suddenly. A thin black notebook laid before him, with the words 'Death Note' written in silver across the top. His brows furrowed and he picked it up hastily.

"I didn't read this thing," he murmured and opened it.

The first page was black with same silver scrawl that read:

_How to use it:_

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

_This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected._

_If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next six minutes and forty seconds._

Harry stared at the page in amusement. He turned to the next page with a smirk and jumped as he heard Ron calling for him. He shut the book quickly.

"I'll be there in a moment!" he yelled back before opening the book again. "What is this thing? I've never even heard of something called a Death Note…maybe Hermione knows about it."

-x-

"Tazarra, I think this boy has got your note!" a fellow Shinigami yelled.

"Yes, that's him. Well, guess I'm off then," Tazarra made a face before diving into the portal.

She landed behind the boy silently and merely stood there for a few moments. He mumbled to himself while staring at the rule page of the book, which caused Tazarra to smirk.

"Talking to yourself is a clear sign of insanity," she said calmly as the boy practically leapt out of his skin at her voice.

He pointed a stick at her and barked out, "Who are you?" He paused for a moment as he stared at her, "What are you?"

She grinned at him with sharp pointed teeth, "I am a Shinigami, or Death God. You have my book, Harry Potter."

His eyes narrowed and he took a step forward while raising the stick in his hand, "How do you know my name? What the hell is a Death God? Give me a reason I shouldn't stun you and call for help."

She crossed her long arms and rolled her red eyes, "One would think you'd have more respect for a Death God, but humans tend to lack manners. I can see your name and your lifespan, Harry Potter, it is part of a Shinigami's eyes. A Death God is self explanatory, unless you're a moron, and if you attempt to bring me to other people's attention you're wasting your time. You are the only one who can see me, as you are the only one to have handled my Death Note."

He glanced back at the small black book, "This thing? It's real then. So, anyone's name I put in just dies?"

"Correct. You need to know their name and to picture their face clearly in your mind. A false name will cause nothing to happen, so you best be sure you know that person's real name. However, as part of you having my death note, I can offer you the ability to see names and lifespans as I can…for a price."

"I've been reading too much, the library has finally made me lose it." The boy plopped into a chair and held his head in his hands. "No, this is insane, and you're a figment of my overworked brain."

"No, Harry Potter, I am quite real. I am Tazarra, and you are the owner of my Death Note. If you don't believe me, give it a test drive," she smirked at him.

"No. If it's real then I become a killer," he slipped the piece of wood into his pocket.

"Can I ask what you were going to do with that bit of wood, give me a splinter?"

He glanced up quickly, his eyebrow raised, "I'm a wizard, and that's my wand."

Tazarra slapped a hand to her face, "Oh of course, I can't just get a normal human. My Death Note has to fall to someone insane."

"I'm not insane; you're the one popping in here with a book you claim can kill people!" he yelled and slammed his fists onto the table.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" asked a redheaded boy.

Tazarra smirked and floated behind the boy, making rude hand gestures.

"Stop that!" Harry yelled.

"Stop what, Harry? Are you mad? It's these books; they're making you lose your mind." Ron said quietly and looked over his shoulder for Hermione.

"Go and eat Ron, I've found something I want to look at alone," Harry said while staring at the Death Note.

"Okay mate, but I'm not saving you any food." Ron said with a smirk and walked through Tazarra to leave.

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly, "So you're a ghost?"

Tazarra clicked her tongue in impatience, "No, idiot, I'm a Death God. A Shinigami. A damned demon!"

Harry shook his head and sat back on the library chair. He ran his shaking hands through his hair and swallowed hard.

"So, I can really write a human's name down and they die? Just like that," his voice was calm, but his face betrayed his panic.

"Yes. There are limitations of course, but you can figure those out on your own." She clasped her hands together, "It's great fun really, Harry Potter."

He eyed her suspiciously, "And I'm the only one who can see you?"

She flew upside down while yanking on her hair, "Yes! Unless someone touches the Death Note, then they can see me as well."

Harry turned back to the Death Note and stared at it for a good moment. Tazarra flew around the room yanking books off the shelves for fun. Harry picked up his quill and dipped it in the ink pot. Tazarra made a noise of glee and floated over to read what he was writing. He slammed the book shut.

"So, if this is real and I haven't lost my mind then the person whose name I just wrote will die?"

"You are really thick headed aren't you? I'm bored of answering your questions." Tazarra snapped haughtily and flew back around the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and stuffed the book back in his bag. This was a Hogsmeade weekend, but he had stayed behind. However, the other students would be returning soon, and he didn't want to be seen writing down ways people would die. He gave a startled cry when Tazarra flew to his side and followed him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I told you I'm not answering anymore questions, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much to sugarbob who let me know that Word was "autocorrecting" my Shinigami into Shikigami...I had the add the word to it's dictionary. I went back and fixed it, so many many many thanks to Sugarbob! hands an e-cookie over

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters. I own Tazarra, but not her background...that belongs to the awesome Death Note universe. Reviews are loved as always!

* * *

The minutes ticked by rather slowly, and the giant monster following Harry to the Great Hall was making him anxious. He considered going to Dumbledore and asking to be sent to St. Mungo's when Hermione came running up to him.

"Harry, Bellatrix-" she panted heavily, "she's dead!"

A lump the size of Dobby formed in Harry's throat. 'It's real then!' he thought to himself. 'Wait, Hermione didn't say how she died. It's a coincidence.'

"She must've disappointed Voldemort then." Harry joked.

"No, that's the strangest thing, it was a heart attack. No potion foul-play, no avada kedavra, a simple heart attack." Hermione smirked slightly, "And to think maybe a muggle heart doctor could've detected the signs."

Harry turned to stare at his Shinigami in horror. Tazarra grinned maniacally at him and he turned back to Hermione.

"Harry, are you okay? You're quite pale, is your scar hurting?" she whispered the last bit to him.

"I'm fine, just hungry. Ron still in the Great Hall?" he knew the answer as he walked in and saw Ron in deep conversation with Neville.

Harry sat across from them and Hermione sat next to him. Tazarra floated behind Ron and Neville, sneaking a pumpkin pastry from Ron's plate. Harry piled food onto his plate and ate as quickly as he could.

"I'm glad she's gone, but do you think maybe there's something more behind it?" Hermione finally interrupted Ron and Neville's rejoicing.

"Like what, Hermione? They said it was nothing more than a heart attack!" Ron gave her a skeptical look.

"I don't know, maybe someone's developed a potion that causes a heart attack and can't be traced. Or perhaps maybe Voldemort's got a spell worse than the Avada Kedavra." Her voice lowered so other people in the Hall could not hear.

"That's just silly," Ron laughed.

Hermione bristled and gathered her bag, "Just because you don't care to think about the larger picture doesn't make my ideas silly." She stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded Ron.

"Just when I think I'm doing okay, she makes me confused all over again," Ron muttered.

"Well, I thought her idea was kind of silly too. Bellatrix was in Azkaban for a while, and that's not exactly good for someone's health." Neville's usual timid demeanor was gone. He practically glowed with happiness.

That's when it hit Harry; Bellatrix had tortured Neville's parents, so of course Neville would be thrilled Bellatrix was no longer on the run. He stood suddenly and ran back to the library, pushing past the other students milling about after their Hogsmeade trip. Finding a secluded table he took out the Death Note and stared at it.

"It's not going to write anything in itself," Tazarra's voice caused Harry to jump.

"I'm never going to get used to you following me around," Harry mumbled.

"You are a very disrespectful human. I'm a Death God, and here you are saying you don't enjoy my company." She made herself sound insulted and hurt.

"What normal person would want a Death God's company?" he whispered to her.

"Hm, I saw quite a few people that would make great use of this Death Note. There was one in particular at the table up front, he looked like he would write every student's name the second he got his hands on it." She laughed and pulled a pumpkin pastry from Harry's bag.

"That's because Snape is an overgrown, greasy bat. How many of those did you put in my bag?" he growled the last part as he ducked under the table.

"Indeed, Mister Potter, as flattering as your description of me was it was poorly lacking adjectives. Every student uses greasy, perhaps you can mull over better words to describe me in detention." Snape's low monotone voice came from seemingly out of nowhere.

Harry sprawled onto the floor with a yelp then turned to stare at Snape in horror, "I-didn't-oh, well. Sir, let me start-"

"By apologizing?" Snape finished for him, "No, Potter, you can start tomorrow night at eight o clock in my office. I've got many things that need cleaning; you will find them quite greasy. No need for gloves."

Harry stared, mouth agape, at Snape's retreating form. He scrambled back into his chair, and picked up his quill. He had lowered it to the paper, about to write Snape's name, but couldn't continue. He shook his head hard and lowered his quill back to the table.

"This makes it far too easy to kill," he muttered as he shoved the book back into his bag. "I should tell Dumbledore."

Tazarra floated directly in front of him, and he took a startled step back.

"I can take my Death Note back, and you have no memory of having it. There is no need to spread the word about it. There have been many problems with other Shinigami's control of their notes. Kindly return mine, and we can part ways, Harry Potter."

"No," he whispered, "and fine I won't tell Dumbledore quite yet…but I'm informing my two friends."

She laughed and floated around him, "Possession of the Death Note lowers your lifespan, Harry Potter. As does treating your Shinigami poorly. I gain the years I take from you as I write your name in my book. Keep that bit of information in mind."

He glared at her and threw his bag onto his shoulder, storming off to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
